Butterflies
by Fifer Terst
Summary: Goku is naive, he always has been, but what if a simple lesson taught to him by his grandpa changed his entire life story? The friends he made, the choices he chose, and the partner he picked could all be different. Rated as such because of what I have planned. Come read Fifer's first fic!
1. Questions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to any character, location, or event that may pertain to another's work. I am simply adding salt to the chef's dish.

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my first fanfic! I do hope my writing will be satisfactory for you, the person who took time to read this. I have no plans on how long I'll make this. I guess it will depend on if people are interested in it, having time to write, and ultimately if I stay interested. I won't leave it unfinished, but it may not be the grandiose ending the story may or may not deserve at that point. Well without further ado, hopefully, enjoy.

Actually I lied, Just to get it out there, any thoughts will be in _italics._

**Questions (Prologue)**

"Where did I come from?" Goku asked his grandpa, interrupting their sparring session. For as long as he could remember, they had been living in a little hut in the forest. He had always been contempt with his life, just him and his grandpa Gohan roughing it. Being able to provide for himself and martial arts were just about all he knew. He had no reason to question life, but it was spring and he had started to wonder if he came about in a similar fashion as the wildlife of the forest.

"Well" Gohan mulled "When there are two people who like each other, they get together and make a baby. That's where all life comes from." He knew that Goku would accept it at that. Gohan didn't really know where the little boy came from, but that much should be true. "That includes you." He finished with a little gibe that Goku probably wouldn't even notice. Goku would frequently give the old man a laugh with his innocence.

"Let's make babies then!" Goku said enthusiastically.

With this statement, Gohan sputtered to a cackling heap on the ground. "It doesn't work quite like that." He managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Goku pouted.

Clearing his throat and gaining control of his body again, Gohan continued. "We can't because you have to have a boy **and** a girl to make a baby. Even though we like each other, we don't like each other in that way."

"What way is that?" Goku pressed.

_This boy is really curious all of a sudden! How can I put this._ "Well you know your pee-pee?" Goku nodded. "When you like a girl in that way, it gets hard and... well..." Gohan was getting slightly flustered. He didn't think he'd have to go into detail. "...Well whenever you do find a girl you like, in that way, she'll tell you what to do with it." Gohan said, using a cop out.

Goku pondered this for a second "So, you can't like a boy in that way?"

"Well I suppose you can like anyone you want, it's not my decision. Whoever makes you happy and creates a feeling of butterflies in your stomach, regardless of them being a boy or girl, should be the person you like." Gohan was proud of what he said. He had been able to circumvent the awkward portion and say something quite nice.

"You make me happy, but I don't feel any butterflies in my stomach. Is there another word for that?" Goku was puzzled, but glad that it didn't matter if it were a boy and not a stinky girl he liked.

"When you find someone who makes you feel butterflies, that's called love. We like each other. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Goku said, still not fully satisfied, but he was getting antsy and wanted to continue fighting. "Let's finish this old man!"

"I can still beat you, shrimp!" Gohan yelled as he jumped into the fray, glad the barrage of questions was over.

Thus marked the end of an unusual lesson that was soon to be forgotten. Well, until he was dragged out into the world on a quest for the seven Dragon Balls.

** End Note:** Well that's the end of the prologue. I hope you liked it and can see the potential in the story. I will say that there will be yaoi later on, nothing really major, more like fluff. Rate and Review what you deem to be appropriate and I'll see you next chapter! Also actual chapters will be longer. This is just a little setup.

~Fifer Terst~


	2. Beginnings

**Author's Note:** I forgot to mention in the prologue that the first couple of chapters should technically be in the Dragon Ball section, but I didn't find a need to put this as a crossover between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. They're the same series, and it will get to the "Z" part. It'll start to jump a bit in the storyline soon, just have patience.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the original works this is based on including, but not limited to, people, events, and places. Akira Toriyama made an excellent piece of art that I simply wanted to add a (lemon) twist to.

Like before, text in _italics_ equate thoughts.

**Beginnings (Chapter 1)**

_I should be getting close to that damned thing. _Bulma slowed down and got out of her car. Checking her dragon radar, she noted that indeed, she was close. Getting back in her capsule car, she zoomed off in the most direct route she could manage. Her goals were superficial; she wouldn't admit it if you were to ask her though.

Goku was walking back to his hut after a day of fishing. Carrying his haul he heard a sort of growling he had never heard before. Flying over the hill Goku had just crested was the oddest creature he had ever seen. Goku dodged to avoid collision. After he recovered he ran over to the creature to enact his revenge on the beast that tried to kill him. He lifted the beast a threw its girth several feet away.

Bulma was furious. First, she had to swerve to avoid hitting a kid. Then she was launched by the kid, causing her to be even more shook up. She poked her head and torso out of the car, gun aimed and shot a few rounds at Goku. _That ought to teach him... Did I just kill someone? _The fact that a kid heaved a car flew past her in the moment of fury.

"Hey, that hurt! You'll have to do better than those little ouchies you witch!"

_I'm going to die._ "Ho... how are you still alive?" Bulma was at a loss of words but that single utterance.

"Prepare to die demon!" Goku lifted his Nyoibō, ready to strike.

"Whoa! Wait, I'm not a demon! I'm a human!" Bulma was doing anything to not be attacked.

"A human?! Really?" Goku questioned.

"Yes silly. Take a gander." Bulma said this as she got out of her car. _This kid is a caveman!_

Goku walked over and inspected the alleged human. _It looks human. I wonder what grampa would think of it. _"You look like a human, but you look softer and bumpier."

"Well that's because I'm a girl!" Bulma could not believe how little he knew.

"A girl, you mean female? My dead grampa always said to be nice to girls." _Something about butterflies too._

"Well your grandpa was a smart man." Bulma said, beaming with pride for the entire female sex.

Goku looked back over her since he had recieved new information. _So females don't have tails. _After a moment to ponder this, Goku gestured to the car "How'd you get that beast?"

"Surely you've heard of a car before!" Now that Bulma looked, she noticed that it was totaled. _I'll have to use another capsule now._

"So this is a car! Does that mean you're from civilization?" Goku was slightly excited to meet someone from civilization. Well really anyone. "Come back to my place. I'll feed you because you are a girl."

**~After the talk about the Dragon Balls, during the first night of Goku and Bulma's quest.~**

_I can't believe how strong that kid is! He can't be human. I mean he has a tail! He's completely clueless, and to think he believes I'm a witch! I'm way too beautiful for that. Well I guess he will come in handy so it won't be too bad. _Bulma was in the bath, washing the stress of the day away. She had been abducted by a pterodactyl and soiled herself. Something she never thought she'd have to say she went through. She then had an innate sense that someone was watching her and dunked herself into the water to avoid the eyes.

"So instead of a tail, girls have an extra butt on their chest." _Girls sure are weird. Maybe a boy knows how to make babies, or maybe I could ask a girl how. _"How do y-"

" Get out of here!" Bulma screamed as she came up for air. She immediately grabbed anything within reach and started to lob them at the unwanted intruder.

Goku dodged his way out of the bathroom and avoided any further damage from the "witch." _Maybe I should ask later._

"If you try and do that again, I'll call the cops!" Bulma had finished up in the bath and was chastising Goku.

The mounting negatives Goku had already faced with the other sex had him thinking about what Gohan had said. _Bulma sure doesn't act like grampa did. I wonder if all girls are like this. _Goku's stomach then took over. "I'm starving" was all he said before a large rumble emitted from his belly,

Bulma's capsule house had plenty of food, but none that Goku liked. He decided to stick with his regular way of getting food and left to hunt for food. He returned not much later and after eating a meal that Bulma had retched at the sight of, they had declared it was bedtime.

"This bed is a whole bunches more poofy than my futon!" Goku said as he hopped up and down on it. "Plus, it's been a long time since I slept with someone!"

"That's for me, you have the floor. There is no way you are sleeping with me." Bulma said with conviction.

"I always used grampa as a pillow though!" Goku said, bummed. Following orders though, he got down and in the little pallet that was made out for him.

"I'm not your 'grampa.' A girl needs her beauty sleep. Alone." Bulma went to brush her teeth as she continued. "Speaking of, was it just you and your grandpa living there this entire time?"

"Yup! Just me and grampa! We had lots of fun." Goku was having fun at that moment as well. Any conversation about his grandpa always got him cheery. Goku then noticed the blankets he was using was embroidered with butterflies. "Oh, can I ask you a question?" Not waiting for an answer he went ahead "How do you make babies?"

Bulma almost choked on her toothbrush after hearing Goku's question. _Well I guess it's not too unbelievable that he never had the talk. I mean he didn't even know I was a girl at first sight. I have no idea how it came up though. _Bulma turned the corner to talk with Goku face to face to answer his question but he had already went to sleep. " The least he could do is stay up to listen to the answer to his question!" Bulma said to herself.

With that, the first day of a long journey came to an end.

**End Note:** Sorry for how parallel that was to the actual story. I promise it will start to diverge more. Think of it was a Y. I did try and keep it fresh and I think I succeeded for the most part. Review what you deem fair and maybe even favorite or follow! I'll see you next chapter!

~Fifer Terst~


	3. Panties, Turtles, and Hermits

**Author's Note:** Now, even though someone may take a portion of last chapter as a foreshadowing to mpreg, that will not happen in this story. I did it that way because that's Goku's mindset. Babies equal loving someone. Also as I write this, no review yet. I don't want to be pushy, but it'd be nice to hear from someone, anyone... (cries) I'm kidding, I know getting readers take time.

**Disclaimer:** The works this fic is based off of (Dragon Ball (Z)) are not mine. I took no part in the making of the series. Just here to open a gate to a distorted reflection of itself.

I think you have it by now. _Italics _denote thoughts.

**Panties, Turtles, and Hermits (Chapter 2)**

After a restful sleep on the floor of Bulma's capsule home, Goku managed to pull himself from his makeshift bed. Looking around, he noticed that Bulma was still asleep, legs spread similar to his grandpa when Goku used him as a pillow. _Maybe I could test her out as a pillow while she's still asleep. _He got up on the bed and laid down, resting his head on Bulma's nether regions. _Something feels... missing._ Setting up, he patted her in the crotch a few times. _Yeah, I really think something is missing. _Grabbing the garter of Bulma's panties, Goku pulled them off of her and after looking back screamed with sympathy. _Where did they go? How did she lose them? She doesn't have balls OR a pee-pee!_

Bulma woke with a start after hearing screaming. She saw Goku standing on the corner of the bed looking completely frazzled. "What is it?" She said, genuinely worried.

"Y-y-y-you l-l-lost y-y-your b-b-" Goku stuttered in terror.

"What!" Bulma quickly hopped off the bed and rushed to the table where she had placed the collected Dragon Balls. "What are you talking about? They're right here! Don't scare me like that!"

"Not the Dragon Balls, yours! How are you supposed to know if you love someone if you don't have a pee-pee to get hard?" Goku spewed, his grandfather's lesson being regurgitated by him.

_So... naive. How can anyone know so little. Wait, if he's questioning __**that**__ then... _Starring blankly, Bulma reached down and felt for her non-existent undies. _That creep took them off in my sleep! _"You took my panties off!"

"What are panties?" Goku asked, completely unaware.

"These!" Bulma said, waving the recently located panties in front of Goku.

"Oh, panties. Yeah I did!" Goku said, glad the puzzle had been solved.

"You're going to get it now!" Bulma reached for anything as a weapon and happened upon a capsule for a gun. "Eat this!" screamed Bulma as she unleashed the automated machine on Goku.

Several hours later, after Bulma had cooled down and gotten ready and Goku had recovered from the "ouchies", they took off for the next Dragon Ball. Going down the road, there looked to be a fairly large boulder in the road, making them stop in their tracks. "Goku, Go move that boulder." Bulma said as if she were talking to a servant. Goku hopped off the motorcycle and jogged the few feet to the boulder. Using a menial amount of his strength, Goku picked it up.

"Whoa! What's going on?!" The boulder said. Goku immediately put it down. Turning around, the boulder turned out to be a sea turtle. "I'm sorry, was I in your way? I was just taking a little break." finished the turtle.

"You were actually, but what is a sea turtle like yourself doing so far inland?" Bulma replied, more intrigued than annoyed.

"Well you see, I was looking for mushrooms one day and took a wrong turn. I've been looking for the sea for about a year now." The turtle said in a way that sounded as if it happened all the time.

Bulma dug out her map to see exactly where the ocean was. "Ok, we're here," she said to herself, "So you are going in the entirely wrong direction. It's about 125 km (~78 mi) South of here."

"125! That will take forever!" the turtle exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll take you!" Goku finally decided to pipe in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there. We are on a time limit. We can't be taking every turtle we see to the sea." Bulma said, getting back on her bike. "Come on Goku, to the next dragon ball!"

"Well I'm just gonna go on withoutcha." Goku said as he "put on" the turtle like a backpack. "Just hold on ." Goku started walking South.

_Curse him! I need his strength. I almost peed myself seeing that dinosaur this morning. _"Wait! I'll come." Bulma begrudgingly said. With that they set off for the sea.

Luckily they made it to the sea without a hitch, any bandits that may have been on the trail were not present (probably on break).

"You've done it lad! The sea!" The turtle enthusiastically proclaimed. "How can I ever repay you? Oh! I know, could you wait here, I'll bring you back a lovely reward." Without waiting for an answer, the turtle waddled into the sea.

"Well I guess I'll swim some." Bulma said, rummaging through her capsules. _'cause I'm definitely not leaving without some kind of compensation!_

**~Some time later~**

Bulma was laying on a towel, tanning when Goku called out "Whuzzat!" pointing into the sea. There was a figure off in the distance.

"It better be that turtle. Oh, something is on it's back." Bulma was squinting, trying to make out what it was.

_Roshi old man, are you seeing this right? is there a lovely little babe in a swimsuit on that beach? _Roshi had been interrupted at his island by the turtle during his "reading." He honestly thought the turtle would never come back, but here he was, about to reward the saviour of his moral compass. "Howdy young'uns! So you helped my friend here?"

_Our reward is an old man? He's seeing me in my bathing suit too! _Bulma quickly tried her best to cover herself.

"Who are you old timer?" said Goku, lacking tact.

"Who am I? I am Kame-Sen'nin! The Turtle Hermit!" _Don't gawk at the hot babe Roshi, keep yourself in check. Aw who am I kidding, that's why I wear sunglasses! Gehehe. _The wind sent a gentle breeze through the palm trees, casting the shade adrift and causing the sun to glint off of his sunglasses. "Did both of them help you?" The Turtle Hermit said towards the turtle.

"Just the boy."

"Hey, I gave directions!" Bulma said, trying to get rewarded too. _Stupid ungrateful turtle._

_I'll 'reward' you in a second. Now then, what to give the boy. _"M'boy, we owe you one! Let me get your reward. Come to me, Immortal Phoenix!" The hermit said, striking a pose with his cane in the air. The air picked up once more as the silence dragged on.

_So on top of wasting almost an entire day, the old man that was supposed to reward us is crazy. _Bulma, during the pause of action, had grabbed the towel she was tanning on to modestly cover herself.

"Master, remember the incident with the tainted seed?" The turtle said, breaking the silence.

"Oh! That's right, we lost the poor thing. Well I was going to have him grant you immortality, but I have something else. Come to me, Kinto'un!" Once again he repeated the pose.

From the distance, in the sky, a cloud came flying towards the group on the beach. It was moving as if it were alive and finally came to a stop right in front of the hermit.

"This here is Kinto'un, I'm giving it to you." the hermit said to Goku, gesturing to the cloud.

"How do you eat it?" _I wonder what it tastes like! _

"You don't eat it, you ride it!" _This boy is dense! _

"Oh cool!" Goku hopped up on the cloud landing on it as if it were a solid object. "Whoa! Go cloud!" The cloud took off and he was soaring. He did all this before the hermit uttered another word.

"Give me one! Give me one!" Bulma exclaimed in wonder.

"She didn't help you did she?" Kame-Sen'nin said to the turtle. The turtle gestured a 'no.' "Well I guess not then. I only have one cloud anyway." _Although you've already given me a reward. _

"Fine then ya old coot! Goku! We're leaving!" Goku came flying to Bulma.

"Thanks old timer!" Goku said as Bulma put on clothes to prepare and leave.

With that, Goku and Bulma left on the same path they came on. Going to the dragon ball they were heading for that morning.

**End Note: **The differences are beginning to come out! I hope you find the path believable for those that know the story, and to those who don't, I hope it gets you interested to know what actually happened. Favorite, review, and/or follow if you'd like! See you next chapter!

~Fifer Terst~


	4. Would You Like Tea With That Quest?

**Author's Note:** Ok, I do think I'll be staying in this part of DB for longer than I figured. I came into this with a simple concept and I keep thinking of ways I can cause ripples. I want to flesh it out more, so I'll definitely be here until at least the ending of the tournament. It'll probably progress around the same speed as the actual series. So if you own it or know it, you have a VERY general guideline as to what each chapter will consist of. You're stuck with me for the long-haul it looks like!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Akira Toriyama's work. I am just changing the key signature on a fellow (but far more talented) literary 'musician's piece.

**Would You Like Tea With That Quest? (Chapter 3)**

"This village looks abandoned." After three days of driving, or in Goku's case flying, they had reached the general location of the next Dragon Ball. A quaint little village that looked completely hospitable save the fact that no one seemed to live there.

"Is the Dragon Ball here?" Goku said, hovering on the Kinto'un.

"That's what it says, at least we won't have to deal with anyone."

"No, I can sense people are here."

"What are you talking about? This place is like a ghost town! Hello! Anyone here! See?"

"No, there **are** people here." Goku hopped off the magic cloud and walked up to one of the doors and started knocking. "I know you're in there, why don't you answer?" He attempted to open the door.

"Maybe it's locked."

"Oh yeah" Goku then punched a hole through the door and it opened with a figure charging him. _I hope this works! _With one deft downward swing, the silhouette smashed an ax on Goku's head. The ax, not his head crumbled into hundreds of pieces. _Oh no, he's invincible!_

"I-I-I'm sorry Lord Oolong, p-p-please forgive me! I'll give you anything, just spare my daughter!" The man went from murderous ax cleaver to groveling peasant immediately.

"Huh?" Goku and Bulma said together.

. . .

"So your town is being terrorized by a guy named Oolong who can transform?" Bulma said. The man had described what had been happening while his daughter was tending to Goku's injury.

"Yes, so you can see why I took action before I asked questions. I thought he had taken the form of a young boy. He's a fiend who's already kidnapped other girls from the village. He's supposed to come today and take my daughter. I was just trying to save her." As he said the last statement he looked at his daughter lovingly.

_That old timer sure gave me a big boo-boo. Good thing his daughter is helping. Are daughter's boys or girls? _Goku's curiosity got the best of him as he patted the little girl's crotch to confirm her gender. "Oh! So daughters are girls!" Exclaimed Goku, happy with the information gained.

_I really need to sit this kid down and teach him everything he should know! He is embarrassing me! _"No pat-pat!" Bulma said, blushing from the second-hand embarrassment. "Anyway," She continued in a huff, "We may be able to help. Have you ever seen one of these?" She brandished one of the dragon balls for everyone in the growing crowd of villagers to see.

"Oh, I have one of those 'cept mine has six stars in it!" an old woman finally piped up. Moving towards the front of the crowd to better talk.

"Good! No if we get rid of your little Oolong problem, will you give it too us?" Bulma said victoriously.

"I suppose, but how are you going to do th-" the old woman was interrupted by Goku giving her a 'pat-pat.'

"You're also a girl!" Goku said with delight.

_I've had enough of this kid's behaviour! _"Excuse us for a second. Where's the bathroom? I need to talk to him about his behaviour." Bulma said as she grabbed Goku's arm and led him to where the man had gestured. "You can't be patting people there! It's not proper! You should be able to tell the difference between male and female! At least ask me and don't do **that **if you have to!" Bulma hadn't noticed that during her soliloquy, Goku had taken it upon himself to use the bathroom. "Did you hear anything I just said?!"

"Huh, oh sorry, I had to pee." Goku said innocently.

"Oolong's coming!" The man said as he burst through the bathroom door.

"Ok, here's the plan, Goku will dress up like your daughter and Oolong will take Goku instead. We'll follow him back to his lair and free the other girls. Goku is strong, you've seen that." Bulma spewed the plan she had already cooked up, letting her intelligence shine.

"Where's my bride-to-be?!" Oolong came sauntering into town. He was in the form of a 9 foot demon. He had bright red skin and two horns sticking straight up out of his head. Looking out of place, he was wearing a tuxedo and holding a bouquet. "Ah! there she is!" Goku had hastily been put in extra clothes of the villager's daughter. He had his back turned to him and had been told the plan. "Is that all you're bringing to your new home?"

_I don't see why I can't just beat him up. _"uh-huh." replied Goku as he turned around and walked up to Oolong.

"Very well, off we are darling." Oolong took Goku's hand and the left the village. After walking several minutes, they go off the path. Almost immediately after they get off the path, Oolong can no longer keep up his transformation. With a poof he reverts to his original form, an anthropomorphic pig. "So darling this is what I actually look like, now that you've seen it, you're definitely stuck with me. _Let's hope this one actually want to do 'stuff' with me. All the other ones do nothing. _Walking just a bit more, they made it to a small clearing with a roughly made trail going off to one side.

_I could totally take this pig on! _Goku was having a hard time staying with the plan, but he did.

"Now then, I have a car hidden around here that will take us back to my place much faster than walking." Rummaging around, he uncovered a capsule and activated it. Getting in, they drove on the trail until they had reached Oolong's abode.

"If I had known they'd take a car, I'd have brought my capsules!" Bulma said as the rest of the villagers made it to the clearing. They had kept their distance to make sure they weren't seen and had seen the two go into the thicket. They hadn't seen them since though. "We'll just follow this trail!" Bulma was mad that there was going to be more walking.

They were in a lavish bedroom. Oolong had made a bee-line to it when they entered his house. He hadn't wanted to show 'her' the other girls yet in an effort to keep 'her' from getting spoiled. He had set Goku on the bed and paced for a while, trying to formulate a plan. _Ok Oolong, how are we going to play this? She's probably still innocent so maybe I'll pretend it's a game. _"Hey darling, since you'll be here forever, why don't I teach you a fun new game!"

"A new game!" Goku figured he was supposed to wait until Bulma showed up so why not play a game while he waits?

"Yeah, it's really fun and exciting!" _This may actually work!_

"Ok, how do you play it?"

"It's simple, the first part is you have to take my clothes off as fast as you can." Goku managed to do this before Oolong could even think . "Wow! you're fast!" Oolong was in the nude and was starting to get excited.

"You're a boy! Cool!" Goku said, noting the appendage.

_Not to bright this one. Oh well, it may be to my _Just thinking about the things he wanted to do started making him hard.

"You love me?"

"Huh?"

"Grampa once said that when your pee-pee gets hard, you love that person. I've never seen one do that, but I think that's what he meant. Sorry, but I don't love you back. My pee-pee isn't hard, see?" Goku took off his clothes in a flash to show Oolong.

Oolong dry-heaved. "I saw it!" _Ew. Ew. Ew. I got hard thinking about a boy. What's wrong with you Oolong? _Oolong quickly grabbed his clothes and started putting them back on.

_Why's he freaking? I saw his without freaking out. I guess he's like grampa and doesn't love boys. _

"Haha! We've found your lair Oolong!" Bulma exclaimed as she and the rest of the villagers burst through the front door.

_Finally! I can beat him up!_ Goku quickly grabbed the Nyoibō and got ready for battle. Oolong was still tripping over himself trying to get his clothes on. "Get ready to fight Oolong!"

_Ah forget the pants! I've gotta get out of here beforeI get caught! _Oolong transformed into a bat and was about to fly through the window when Goku smashed the Nyoibō on his head. Sending Oolong crashing into the floor.

"What the!" Bulma was in the doorway. Having just witnessed a naked Goku smash a naked bat into the ground that quickly turned into a naked pig, she had more questions than answers.

**~After Goku retells the story~**

"What a perv!" _Although that shape-shifting could come in handy._ Even though Goku told the story, Bulma still picked up on what he was wanting to do. The villagers had found the kidnapped girls relaxing in a room title 'rec room.' Oolong had been tied up and was under surveillance.

"Here's the dragon ball I promised" The old woman said, handing a six-starred ball to Bulma.

"Oh, thanks! Only three more to go!"

"I can't believe we were scarred of a pig!" said another villager who had just walked into the room. "We were so frightened of his looks, we never thought to fight back. Thanks for all of the help."

"No problem, I think we'll take our leave after we get our stuff from the village. Goku, grab the perv, he's coming with us." Goku obliged the order and picked up Oolong.

"If you try anything funny, I'll hit you even harder than before."

After they got their equipment, they said their goodbyes and took off on the road once more.

**End Note: **That was a bit different than what actually happened! Also it's hard to refer to the Nyoibō in any other way than it's actual name without sounding dirty. Another thing, Oolong is a type of tea for those who don't know, that's why the title is such. Lastly, it's somewhat weird to have Goku toss around the word love so easily. It seems like a strong word to me, but not to him. Remember, review, follow, or favorite if you want to! See you next chapter!

~Fifer Terst~


	5. Sweetrot Hijinks

**Author's Note: **So, I've been able to release a chapter every day so far. I know they aren't the longest or anything, but I know from reading that I liked when stories updated with something regardless of how short it was. As long as they were frequent. I'm just going to keep the amount and pace I've been at.

**Disclaimer:** I'm tired. Oh, I guess I don't own the original works either.

**Sweetrot Hijinks (Chapter 4)**

"So what exactly do you do now that you love me?" Goku was still a bit confused on the whole ordeal. Accompanied by their new quest mate Oolong, Goku and Bulma were headed to the next Dragon Ball via boat.

"I don't love you!" _This kid will not let it go. Who thinks getting a boner means you love someone anyway? I still can't believe that happened either. _

"Grampa said so though!" Goku said putting all faith into his deceased grandfather's word.

"Look kid, it takes time to figure out if you love someone. You first 'like like' them, then you fall in love. Getting a boner just means you like what they look like." Oolong said. He saw Goku start to talk and stopped him to continue "That doesn't mean I like what you look like! I thought you were a girl and my mind got ahead of itself. Despite my charming good looks and amazing personality, I've never been with a girl."

_I was right! He does 'like like' girls like grampa did._ "I don't see why you like girls, they are missing a buncha stuff and they have a butt on their chest."

"How can you not! Such beautiful creatures women are! You stay away from me you queer little fellow."

"What's queer mean?"

"It means strange! Like you are! I mean you like guys and you have a tail!"

"But you have a tail too." Goku said pointing to Oolong's curly pig tail.

"Gah! You're impossible!" Goku giggled out of the reaction he was getting from the pig. He found nothing strange about himself at all.

_This explains why the little brat didn't drool in the presence of me! _Bulma had elected to stay quite during the conversation, wanting to learn what she could from the enigmatic monkey-boy. _At least I only have to worry about one little perv now. _

"I don't even know why I had to come with you two!" Oolong continued after a moment of brooding.

"Because your shape-shifting could come in handy." _Plus a gal could use a compliment every now and then. Even if it's from a pervy piglet._

"Well if I'm stuck with you two, at least let me know where we're going!" Oolong was not happy with his predicament. He felt betrayed by his penis.

"Hold on lemme see, it's still a way off. "Bulma dug through her bag as she continued to drive the motorboat. "Ah, right around a place called Fry-Pan Mountain."

"Fry-Pan Mountain! You're going there!" Ooling looked scared to the core.

"You've heard of it?" Goku inquired.

"Y-you mean you haven't?! That's the home to the terrible Gyū-Maō aka The Ox King! I'm outta here!" Oolong transformed into a fish and dove overboard.

"Hey! He turned into a fish! What a chicken! Now I'll hafta go and get him." Goku stood up and started taking his clothes off as Bulma stopped the boat.

_That little wimp! I guess him being in a perv comes in handy here. _"No need for that, I have another plan." Bulma knew how to manipulate people like Oolong.

Casting a fishing rod with her undies as bait, Bulma just had to wait for the fish to bite.

"I don't get it." Goku had no idea what this would accomplish, he just thought they were wasting time.

"Of course you wouldn't, but just wai- See!" As if on cue, the line became taut and Bulma reeled in. Fish Oolong was on the other end, having taken the obvious bait.

_Why did that work? It's just confusing. _"If you try that again, we know what's for dinner!" Goku was perplexed, but he wasn't going to ask questions. He would just be there to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

"Okay okay, I know when I'm beat. You could have at least let me keep the undies." Oolong was back to brooding.

"What's so special about some dirty underwear?" Goku's curiosity couldn't be contained.

"You wouldn't understand. You have to have the correct taste to enjoy some nice panties." _I don't see how this kid functions. He's can't be human. _Oolong had never been more confused by another living thing in his life. He really didn't mind Goku, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. As long as there were no weird things going on, he'd be able to handle Goku.

"Hey Oolong, for admitting defeat, have this." Bulma had hatched a plan to make sure Oolong couldn't escape again.

"See? Girls pick up on a man who has refined tastes." Oolong said to Goku as he took the piece of candy Bulma offered. _It's not her undies, but it will do. _He chomped down on the sweet treat.

"No fair! I want one!" Goku pouted.

"Sorry, I only have one." Bulma said, not wanting to have an incident with him as well. The boat slowed to a stop.

"Hey, it stopped talking!" Goku shouted.

"Damn it, it's out of gas. We need to get to the shore where I can check my capsules.

**~After managing to row to shore using Oolong as a paddle~**

"There gone! My capsules are gone! They must have fallen in the river! Oolong, go and find them and I'll give you my panties!" Bulma was freaking out.

"No way, that river is huge!" Oolong replied.

"Why can't we just walk?" Goku put in his two cents.

"Says the kid with a cloud!" Bulma was jealous she couldn't ride it.

"Well why don't I just carry you guys on the cloud? I haven't gotten much exercise and I want to make up for it." Goku suggested. "Wait, where's Oolong?"

"That little swine ran off again! No matter, SWEE SWEE!" Bulma started to yell.

_Haha, finally got away from those psychos! Now I just have to find my way t-Gah! _Oolong had an immediate and powerful urge to crap. "What did you do to me!" He yelled.

"That sweet I gave you was actually a sweetrot, you say 'swee' and you get the trots!" Bulma yelled back, giggling.

"Ok, ok, I'll come back, just make it stop!" After Oolong finished his business, he walked back to where Goku and Bulma were.

"Good, now you're back, we are going to have Goku carry us on that cloud of his. Oh also, that sweetrot will last for a month." Bulma said victoriously. "You might transform into something smaller where it's easier to carry."

"Hey, your panties are all wet, so how about I turn into them for you." Oolong said with a sly grin.

"No way in hell perv! Ok Goku, ready?"

"Yup!"

With that, they loaded on Goku, piggy-back style, and took off for Fry-Pan Mountain.

**End Note:** I actually didn't think I would spend the chapter all on this. It did though! For Yamcha fans, don't worry, he's not out of the story because of the twist. I always think I forget to put something in while I write this little note. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review, favorite, or follow if you'd like! See you next chapter!

~Fifer Terst~


	6. Introducing Yamcha and The Pussycat!

**Author's Note: **Might have jinxed myself last time. I had to play in a concert yesterday and didn't have time to write. Also I have finals soon, so it might not be an everyday release for the next week or so. Beyond that, the story will continue!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Akira Toriyama, so I don't own the Dragon Ball (Z) series. I'm just using his works as inspiration to write about the repercussions of a single act.

**Introducing Yamcha and The Pussycat! (Chapter 5)**

"Hey Goku! Let's take a break! I think I'm getting windburn!" Bulma was roaring over the wind. They had traveled much further being able to fly on a cloud. Having left the river and jungle for a more desert-y locale, Goku started to descend near a rock formation that resembled trees.

. . .

_Did they just get off of a cloud? Lord Yamcha must hear about this! _Pu'ar stopped looking through the spyglass and descended from the balcony of his rock house. "Lord Yamcha! Game! We've got game! They came on a cloud!"

"What?! A cloud? Pu'ar, is the heat getting to you?" Yamcha was finishing up a meal. He had been living here for several years, surviving by taking from others. He was a wolf with a large sphere of territory.

"No seriously! Come and see!" Pu'ar led Yamcha back up to the lookout.

. . .

"My hair is completely messed up! You're lucky we've covered so much ground or I'd have to kill you!" Bulma was combing through her hair with her fingers. The capsules had everything of hers, save a single bag, and now they were gone.

"My hair's fine!" Goku giggled.

"Your hair is always fine! There's no hope for this." She said as she gave up on fixing her hair. "I guess we can keep going. The sooner we get to any form of civilization, the better. Wait! Oolong! Turn into a brush!"

"What do I look like? A multi-tool? Not without some payment sugar." Oolong had resigned that he wasn't going to get away from Bulma and Goku. He wasn't going to be a servant though.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if you were in desperate need of a toilet in this barren desert? I can make sure you don't if you do this for me." Bulma knew she had Oolong between a rock and a hard place.

_I've never met such an ungrateful, stuck-up woman in my life! I'd rather not soil myself though. _"Fine, here ya go!" He transformed into a brush and Bulma proceeded to use him.

. . .

"I don't see why we don't go and take their stuff Lord Yamcha." Pu'ar was with Yamcha, hiding a distance away.

"Because I can't take them on with a lady in their presence." _Why do I just freeze up? I'm supposed to the King Hyena in this desert and a single hot babe gets me stiff in more than one way. _"Pu'ar, transform into something small and hide amongst their bags. Keep me posted with this." Yamcha handed over a two-way radio to his feline companion.

"Sure thing!" He took the radio and turned into a fly, the radio keeping in ratio with the rest of him. _I hope what they have compares to the trouble we're going through with this. _He zipped off to the gang.

. . .

"The five minutes are almost up." Oolong was trying to ignore what he was being used for and just tried to focus on being in the hands of the beautiful she-devil.

"Thanks for finally being useful!" Bulma said, meaning for it to be taken as a compliment.

_'This looks like the best bet. _Pu'ar flew into a tiny hole in Bulma's bag.

"So are we ready to go now?" Goku was ready to get on the move, nothing looked fun here.

They took off once again, with a spy on board, to Fry-Pan Mountain.

**~Ten minutes later~**

"Why are we going down?" Bulma asked as they descended once more.

"Too hungry." Goku replied. Once they got down, he fell onto the desert sand.

"You mean we'll have to walk!?" Bulma said "Oolong, find some food! I'm not walking!"

"No! You're not gonna threaten me again, I either get something as a reward, or no help from Mr. Pig"

_Hmmm, let the perv have his moment, or walk in the blistering sun? _"Fine, if you find some food, I'll give you the only pair of panties I have on me."

"You got yourself a deal hot stuff!" He trotted off in glee.

"Now, to find that pair." Bulma said as she opened her bag and started rummaging through the little amount of supplies she had. _I can't be seen, I can't be seen! _Pu'ar was dodging the large hand fishing around."I was waiting for these to dry out after the river incident, but if going commando for a little longer can get me out of this desert, then it's worth it."

"I've found some grub!" Oolong had been gone for some time, but he was dragging a coyote. "I just transformed into a big 'ol dino and the thing had a heart attack! Now, where are my undies?" He quickly traded Bulma the dead animal for the now dry undies.

"Goku, food's here! We just have to cook it now." Bulma nudged Goku awake from his nap.

"Food!" He sprang up and started to drool.

After the fire was made, the coyote cooked, and Goku was eating Oolong struck up a conversation. "While monkey-boy over here eats, why don't you tell me what you're doing all this traveling for anyway?"

"Well, we are looking for these." she said, pulling out the six-star ball. "There are seven in total, and when they are all brought together, a magical dragon appears and he'll grant you any wish. Only one though!"

"Well if that's the case, I'll do what you guys want me to do, without complaint, for the wish!"

"Yeah right pig!" Bulma retorted.

_Master will be most pleased to hear this! Boy will he be excited! _Pu'ar was listening intently while they talked.

What will happen when the mysterious Yamcha hears of this? What will the terrible Ox King br like, being able tor strike fear in Oolong by name alone? Find out next time on Butterflies!

**End Note: **I had to do the cheesy ending, sorry. Well, more and more differences are starting to appear! Also if you have anything that you're not quite sure why it ended up that way, you can PM me or post a review about it. You could also follow or favorite! See you next chapter!

~Fifer Terst~


	7. Detour

**Author's Note: **I don't really know if these count as notes. They're more like Author's Quips. I'm going to keep doing them and calling them notes though. I hope they are at least mildly entertaining. Also sorry about the delay, I did warn you though.

**Disclaimer: **Do I own the original works? No. Do I own rights to any of the works? Nope. Do I make any money from this? Nuh-uh. Do I flip the story to what I consider a neat twist? Yup!

***Warning!* This chapter has light shota moments and OCs.**

**Detour (Chapter 6)**

"Lord Yamcha, do you come in?" Pu'ar had went a distance from the group to report in to Yamcha. They had flown until night, barely making it out of the desert. The forest they were in made it easier to hide while he talked on the radio.

"Pu'ar! What have you learned and where are you?" Yamcha had tried to follow as well as he could, but the cloud had quickly outpaced him.

"You won't believe it! They are looking for these things called Dragon Balls. There are seven and when you get all of them together, you get to wish for any one thing!

"What! Pu'ar, you're not joking with me are you? This is big if you're right!" _I can finally get over my fear of girls! Hopefully the people he's with aren't crazy and it's true. _

"I'm not joking sir! I saw one with my own eyes. They also have a device that can locate them. I think the next one is at Fry-Pan Mountain, they were talking about going there. What would you like me to do now Lord Yamcha?"

_Hmmm, They have guts for going to Fry-Pan Mountain and risking an encounter with The Ox King. None of them looked that formidable. _"Pu'ar, did any of them look or seem tough? If not, then they must have an in with Gyū-Maō. I was going to suggest that you try and steal the balls and the device that can find them. I'd rather not die though, so we'll see what they do. You just stay with them Pu'ar, I'll catch up now that I know where you're going."

"Yes Lord Yamcha! To answer your question, the little boy was able to carry the other two on that cloud all day, he seems to have a whole lotta stamina. Beyond that, the girl seems to be the brains, and the other was actually a former classmate of mine. His name is Oolong and he used to bully me in Transforming School. He's just a coward though."

"Ok Pu'ar, thanks for the information. Yamcha out." Having the conversation end and his new orders given, Pu'ar headed back to the camp.

**~The next morning~**

"Man am I sore!" Bulma sat up and stretched. "Goku, I don't think I can spend another day holding on for my life."

"Good, cause I was getting tired of carrying you fatties." Goku said as he was finishing off the rabbit he caught a little earlier.

"I'm not fat you moron! Just because you don't like women doesn't mean you shouldn't treat a lady with respect!" Bulma slapped Goku atop the head as she yelled.

_Well, looks like the sneaky groping will have to end. At least I was able to keep anything poking her in the back during all of it. _Oolong was just sitting back and watching what was becoming a routine.

"Ow! So are we going to walk now?" Goku was rubbing his head.

"As long as it takes to make a quick detour to a town. I was looking at the map last night and saw that there was a little town along this trail. We'll get there before dinner time. It should have some sort of capsule shop we can buy from."

_Hopefully Yamcha doesn't get ahead of us because of this. _Pu'ar was still hidden away in Bulma's bag.

After walking along the clearly defined dirt trail of the forest for several hours, the gang met a lopsided fork in the road. If someone wasn't paying attention, they would miss the side path altogether. An old, slightly covered road sign with two names written on it differentiated the paths. One has a slash through the original wording, changing Pleasant Mountain to Fry-Pan Mountain. The other is marked with the name Nood.

"This looks like our turn. Almost done walking!" Bulma happily said.

_Nood? What sort of town is named Nood? _Oolong was staring at the road sign as the other two started walking down the path.

"Hey Oolong, come on!" Bulma yelled when she noticed Oolong was still at the sign.

"Hold your horses princess! I'm coming!" he hurried along to catch up.

"Do you smell that?" Goku said as they were walking.

"Huh? No. Why? What do you smell?" Bulma asked

"Food!" Goku replied, picking up his pace.

"Do you smell it?" Bulma asked Oolong as they were jogging to keep up with Goku.

"No. Let's. Keep. Talking to a minimum." Oolong huffed between breaths. He was exhausted from the walking and now jogging.

Briskly jogging for another mile, they came to a halt as the path ended in a wooden gate that stood at least thirty feet tall. To each side of the trail, in the foliage, the trees created a natural wall for the gate. The first branches were over two thirds of the way up, thus making the gate the only entrance to whatever it was.

"This must be the town! Maybe we should knock." Bulma said as she pushed past Goku and walked up to it. Knocking, she gained a reply as a yell came from above. On top of the gate there stood a man. He looked in his early twenties, with shaggy blond hair. He had almost no other physical markers save all he wore were a pair of cargo shorts, allowing all to see his fit musculature. Seeing that he got their attention, he hopped from the top to a nearby tree. He quickly climbed down the tree, jumping from the lowest branch to land in front of the group.

"Halt stranger!" Goku was already prepped for battle, pointing his Nyoibō at the man.

"Goku! Don't threaten our lovely visitor!" Bulma was already drooling over the man.

"I mean no harm if you don't. My name in Oon and I'm the greeter of my people. Sorry about the entrance, but our gate is currently broken. Now then, why have you come to our town?" Oon said in a pleasant tenor voice.

After a moment of silence, Bulma realized she was asked a question. "Huh, oh! We don't have a car. Does your town have any capsules we could buy?"

We don't have any shops in our town. There are a couple of community capsules. They're not for sale, but if you help us with the gate, I bet everyone would agree to helping in return. Come into town, we are making food so we'll talk about it while we eat! Now, will you need me to carry you to the other side of the wall?" Oon finished.

"We need help!" Bulma exclaimed before the other two could answer.

"Very well, I can only take one over at a time. Would the lady like to go first?"

"Yes!" Bulma said, hopping on Oon.

"I'll be back for you two soon." Oon started climbing the tree.

"Hey, Goku. You can get over can't you?" Oolong said as he watched the two get near the top of the tree.

"Yeah, why?" Goku responded.

"Because I'd rather have you take me over than Mr. Muscle there." He said, pointing at Oon jumping from the tree to the gate.

"Why don't you just transform and fly over?"

"Oh yeah! When did you become the one to come up with smart ideas?" Oolong said as he transformed into a bird.

"Race ya!" Goku shouted, jabbing his magical stick in the ground. "Grow Nyoibō grow!" The pole grew with Goku on top. It kept growing until he could see over the wall. Jumping with the pole still in hand he yelled "shrink!" The pole dislodged, shrinking, and following him over the wall. "Kinto'un!" he called, letting the cloud come and make a soft landing in the town.

_That kid is crazy! I really shouldn't run away, he could literally kill me! _Oolong had barely gotten above the wall by the time Goku called for his cloud. He was still in the air, rethinking his decision to just fly away.

"Beat ya!" Goku yelled up to the transformed pig.

He started to descend. Going down, he realized something. _They're all naked! This is a nudist town! Of course Nood is nude! _Compared to the rest of the town, Oon was properly dressed.

"Hey! You guys make it easy to tell who's a boy and who's a girl!" Goku said to the awestruck Oon.

"You are quite the amazing little boy with amazing little gadgets! Welcome to Nood! I'm sure enough in my people's ability to defend themselves to allow you to look around if you want. I'm the only one you can talk to however. The rest of my people only know my native tongue." Oon extended his hand to shake Goku's.

"Why is everyone naked?!" Oolong said as he landed near Oon, Goku, and the still drooling Bulma.

"Ah! Sorry, I forgot to tell you that my people like to live with nature. I hope it doesn't bother you. That's mainly why the wall is in place. The 'decent" people don't like to walk into a place where everyone's naked."

_Why don't I just stay here. This seems like a nice place_. Bulma was in a near state of nirvana.

"While I'm on that point, I hope you are not looking for comfort. We don't believe in conventional means. We don't own any showers or mattresses. We don't have electricity either."

_Never mind. _"How do you people live! Ho-" Bulma had just realizing that everyone was naked and fainted.

"You are some stange people. A fainting girl, a transforming pig, and an amazing little boy. Well let's take you to the eating area."

Walking through the town, Oon was carrying the unconscious Bulma. There were sod houses in the asymmetry that nature creates. People were walking about in the buff without trying to cover up, children were playing as if they were clothed, and the smell of food was everywhere.

"I guess this is more of a village than a town, but we do make and sell all sorts of handmade items. That's really the only reason I'm clothed and know your language, I'm the one who brings them into the cities and such. We don't have much need for money, just to get some things we can't get out here. Most of it goes towards people in need. Also, once I get you to the eating area, I will be getting out of these shorts, if you don't mind of course. I don't want to make people coming to our town feeling uncomfortable, but I tend to drop them when they are more comfortable."

"Fine with me!" Goku giggled. The good mood everyone in the town was infecting him, making him even more happier than his normal self. "Does anyone here know how to spar? I haven't sparred with anyone since my grampa died."

"You're in luck, uh, I forgot to ask you your names! How forgetful of me."

"I'm Goku, he's Oolong, and the girl you're carrying is Bulma!"

"Well Goku, you're in luck! Everyone in our village knows at least basic combat skills. We teach the kids throughout their lives. There's actually a really promising student right now by the name of Tefa. His name in itself is quite the remarkable thing. Normally we are given a three letter name, his is four because if a child is born on the full moon of a month that has already had one, it's a sign of greatness. He is next in line for my job, so he knows some of your language. We'll get to that after we eat though because we are just about there."

_This place is weird! I mean I like all the ladies walking around, but they seem a bit too friendly. _Oolong was following along, but he was becoming skeptical of this place.

The smell was overwhelming. By the time they had reached the eating area, they had passed at least three hundred people, there were at least double that here. Tables made of wood were spread out across a clear flat surface of land resembling a picnic area at a park. Roughly in the center stood a huge blaze with spits hanging over it. Chunks of cooking meat hung from them. The sound of fat sizzling and the firewood popping could be heard whenever there was a lull in talking. Every once in a while someone would pull the spit clear and take off the chunk on it and bring it to an awaiting table.

"Come this way, We'll get you set up." Oon said, walking towards a table. "Normally we all cook at our separate houses but we just took down a couple of t-rex(s?), so we are having a big town party of sorts. It was quite the hassle to get them over the wall with the gate being broke and all!"

"Cool! I haven't had t-rex in forever!" Goku giddily said.

Arriving at an empty table and setting Bulma down, Oon said "Now then, could you three wait here while I go get more comfortable? They'll probably have you some food before I get back." He turned and walked off, back to the sod houses.

"Goku, does this place seem off to you?" Oolong saw an opportunity to talk.

"What do you mean? This place seems amazing!"

"Well why is he just telling us everything about his culture and letting us in without checking us for weapons or anything? Oolong had spent his life growing a larger than normal sense of paranoia that was coming into play now.

"Maybe he likes us. I don't sense any danger so I'm going to enjoy myself. You should too!"

"Mmhmh, wha, where am I?" Bulma was drifting back into consciousness.

"Ni fe do sa bi ba?" A man with three chunks of meat had walked up and seemed to be offering it to them.

"Ahhhhhhh" Bulma saw the naked man in front of her and fell back onto the bench.

"Thanks mister!" Goku took his and tore into it.

"Sure, I guess." Oolong tentatively grabbed the chunk offered to him and nibbled on it.

"How is it?" Oon had returned, now also in his birthday suit.

"Wow, you guys have big pee-pees! Mine's not that big at all." Goku said as he got naked to show him. "Oolong's is about the same size as mine and Bulma doesn't have one 'cause she's a girl."

"Haha, of course she's a girl! Don't worry yours will get big too, just wait. Also How old are you anyway and why do you have a tail? " Oon had thought the tail was just another fashion accessory that had caught on since the last time he ventured into the city.

"Oh, uh, I'm fourteen and I've always had a tail! Also you're good, you could tell Bulma was a girl without checking!"

"It helps that I'm around people who are always naked." Oon was giving Goku a courtesy reason.

_How dare Goku tell them how big my dick is! Also I don't care what they say, I'm not getting naked. This is just a ridiculous place. _Oolong was just shaking his head at what was going on.

"Ok, I'm done eating, can I spar with Tefa now?" Goku decided to stay in the nude, he agreed it was comfortable.

"Sure! I'll have to find him first though." Oon went off once more.

"Why don't you get naked Oolong?" Goku asked.

"Because it's embarrassing! Why did you tell them how big I was?" Oolong was nearing the end of his rope.

"Why does it matter how big your wee-wee is?"

Before Oolong could respond, Oon had come back with a boy.

"Nice meet you, me Tefa." Tefa said in broken English. He had slightly spiked, short-ish, light brown hair and blue, almost gray eyes. His facial features were childlike, with soft round edges. It wasn't baby fat making his face look round, but youth. He had the showings of muscle, being worked during his life.

"As he said, meet Tefa. Sorry about him not saying everything. He's not been learning for too long. Also he's slightly younger than you Goku, he's twelve. Don't let his age fool you though, he can already beat people twice his age. Tefa, this is Goku, he was wanting to spar with you."

"Hi Tefa! Nice to meet you too!" Goku stood up from the bench, staring eye to eye with Tefa.

"Look at that, the same height!" Oon observed.

"Why have tail?" Tefa asked as he looked at Goku.

"I dunno, I guess I was just born with it."

"You odd, Let's spar now."

"Ok, well let's take our friend to the sparring range Tefa."

"Right, sparring range!" Tefa started running away.

"Hey, wait!" Goku ran off after him.

"Now, would you like a place to stay or would you like to come and watch?" Oon asked Oolong

"A place to stay thank you." Oolong said with hollow appreciation.

"Fo fa ge ro co vo mi le!" Oon shouted to some people a little away. Rushing over, the people and Oon talked for a bit. "Ok, they will take you and Bulma to my hut. I live alone so you'll have some peace. I'm going to go and watch Tefa and Goku." With that, Oon was off.

Goku was having a blast. Tefa was sprinting just about as fast as Goku could and was making Goku more excited to finally get to work his fighting instincts again. Slowing they arrived at the sparring range. It was a large circle, fenced off by a simple wooden beam.

"Ready?" Tefa said after they had got into the ring.

"Ready!" Goku responded.

"Begin!" Oon said right as he arrived.

Tefa ran right at Goku going straight into the fray. Instead of throwing a fist, Tefa threw his entire body at Goku, trying to tackle him. Goku tumbled left to dodge however. Before Goku had a chance to counter, Tefa was already charging again. Instead of dodging this time though, Goku hopped straight up, then kicked off of Tefa's head as he went underneath him. Landing on opposite sides of the ring, Goku turned around and charged, instead, at the body still on the ground. Waiting for Goku to get right next to him, Tefa flipped around onto his back to kick at the charging monkey. His feet made contact as Goku got kicked in the stomach. Pushing off the ground, He tackled the still hunched over Goku. Tefa straddled Goku, ready to start wailing on him until he felt someone tap him on the back. Looking around, he didn't see anyone, then he noticed the tail. Turning back around, Goku laid a solid punch to Tefa's face, making the kid instantly black out on top of Goku. Squirming out from underneath Tefa, Goku did a little victory cheer. Moments later Tefa regained consciousness.

"You are first person to make me sleep with punch! You are strong!" Tefa said, giving Goku a pat on the back.

"Wow kid, you **are** strong. I would have never thought you'd just lay out Tefa like that. That was a pretty smart trick you used with your tail." Oon had entered the ring, congratulating Goku as well.

"Thanks, you're tough too! I couldn't breath after that kick!" Goku said giving merit to his opponent.

"You sleep here tonight?" Tefa asked Goku.

"I'll have to see what Bulma thinks. She wants to get a car and get to Fry-Pan Mountain. Oh, yeah! Didn't you need a gate fixed?" Goku said, turning his attention from Tefa to Oon.

"Well we can look at it tomorrow if you guys decide to stay for the night. Anyone who can make my star pupil black out has earned a night in town.

"You come play now then?" Tefa asked, wanting to figure out just how strong this boy was.

Before Goku could answer, Oon piped in "You can go if you want, I'll go and talk to Bulma about what she wants to do.

"Thanks! Maybe Tefa and I will fight again!" The two naked boys ran off as Oon questioned if even he could take on Goku in a fight.

. . .

"Bulma. Bulma. Hey Bulma wake up!" Oon was shaking Bulma awake. He was back in his shorts to prevent another fainting. "Does she do this often?" He asked Oolong.

"She has just recently got into the trend." Oolong

"That Goku is quite the tough little kid. He almost doesn't even seem human."

"Yeah, he is **very** odd." Oolong was replying, but still wasn't wanting to be friendly.

"Mmhmh why is everyone naked? Bulma was stirring once again.

"It's just the way of our village."

"Wait, how long had it been?!" Bulma said incredulously as she saw the opening outside that acted as a window.

"You've been out for roughly fourty minutes, it just gets dark earlier here because of the walls and the forest." Oon explained.

"Oolong, where's Goku?" Bulma was finally noticing things other than the native people.

"Monkey boy has went feral. He's naked and playing from what Oon said. His stuff is in the corner."

"That's correct. He and our star pupil had a little spar and your boy really blew him out of the water." Oon said.

"Have they helped fix the gate? Bulma looked at Oolong but was addressing Oon.

"No, not yet. I haven't even taken them to see it. Tefa, the pupil Goku sparred with, was wanting all of you to stay the night. He seems to have taken a liking to Goku, and by the looks of it, you may have to. It's getting too dark to even look at it. You might as well stay instead of taking off in the dark. It's your decision though."

"Eh, whatever, as long as we can get a car by the end of it." _and I can get some alone time with hunk here. _Bulma, regardless of the lack of modesty in the town, was still liking the view.

_I knew she wouldn't be any help. Looks like I'm stuck here for the night. Maybe they are just being friendly. Maybe I'm just overreacting. _Oolong crossed his arms in front of him as he leaned against the sod wall.

. . .

"So you stay night yes?" Tefa said as they were walking back from playing a game called Tag with other kids from Nood. Oon had brought it back from one of his visits to the city.

"I haven't heard Bulma yell at me, and she can yell really loud."

"Take you to Oon to see?"

"Ok!" Goku was behaving almost like a normal kid, having someone his own age helped.

"Race you!" Tefa started to sprint.

"Hey! No fair! I don't know where to go!" Goku ran off after him.

. . .

"OOOOOOOOOON!" Tefa could be heard getting closer to Oon's house.

"Looks like you'll meet Tefa now." Oon said to Bulma as she finally got to eat.

"Oon!" The naked boy burst through the door with Goku right behind. He kept going and jumped at Oon.

"Hey there my student!" Oon caught Tefa and twirled him in the air. Tefa giggled in return.

"Goku is fun! He play much better than other kids!" Tefa said. "Can he stay here?"

Setting him down Oon said in an almost parental tone. "They're all in agreement to stay the night, you can hang out with your new friend tonight, but remember you have lessons early tomorrow."

"Yay!" He ran to Goku and they started hopping and dancing in celebration.

"Are you his parent? You seem way too young to have a kid that old." Bulma said in between bites.

"Oh, he's not mine, but because I'm his tutor and mentor, I'm practically a second father."

"Oh, well that's nice. Where will we be sleeping?" Bulma asked as she finished her dino meat and herbs.

"I'll assume you'd like to stay with someone you can understand, so here. You can have the hay bed if you'd like." Oon said.

"Goku stay with me. We have sleepover." Tefa and Goku had joined the rest of the group.

"What's a sleepover?" Goku asked.

"Your strength really makes up for everything else doesn't it? Tefa want's you to go to his house and sleep. Is that fine with you?" Oon had crouched down to talk to Goku.

"Sure! Haha!" Goku giggled.

"Come on Goku!" Tefa grabbed Goku's hand and led him out the door.

"Are you sure he'll be fine?" Bulma didn't want her muscle to get hurt.

"He'll be fine. Bry and Qwo are very nice people. They'll probably be glad Tefa has someone his own age **and** around his own strength. He's been playing with older kids practically his entire life. In fact, he could surpass me if I'm not careful."

"That's probably why they're getting along so well. Awwwwwwn" Bulma yawned even though she had been out for quite some time.

"Would you like to go lay down?" Oon asked.

_If you were to carry me, then yes._ "I think I'm fine for now. Where will you be sleeping?"

"In here most likely. I'll respect your privacy and let you and Oolong have mine for the night."

"Oolong doesn't mind sleeping out here! You can come and sleep with me!" Bulma was already plotting out the evening with rose petals and candles.

"What am I, a log?!" Oolong didn't like getting booted out of the offer that was just given him.

"Look piggy, do me this favor and I'll give you a look later." Bulma whispered into Oolong's ear.

_So tempting. Oh, so tempting. Why not, one more night on the floor won't hurt too much. I might try some bargaining though. _"Let me touch them and you have yourself a deal."

_Dammit! This pig isn't going down without a fight. _"Fine, but only through the shirt" Bulma countered.

"Deal!" Oolong shouted, breaking the whispering.

"So what deal did you reach?" Oon inquired.

"We'll share the bed and Oolong will have the floor in here." Bulma said.

"Ok, then. I'll be in the other room until you're ready. I don't want you to get this confused with one of those date things. This is just a host trying to make his guests happy.

_Yeah, sure whatever. I'll make you change your mind by morning. _Bulma continued to plot.

. . .

"Welcome to my home!" Tefa opened the door to his sod house. "I take you to where I sleep."

"Ok!" Goku followed behind his host.

"Tefa! Ta se cu zi?" A youthful woman stopped them before they got to his room.

"Ne vi ja le bi Goku fi wo la pe qi ra. Goku, this is mother Bry." Tefa did his best at introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you ma'am!" Goku said, correctly able to identify the gender of the woman.

"Sa no me xi do le." Tefa translated.

"na de si da" Bry said.

"She say we go have fun." Tefa ended. They continued on to his room. Opening the thin wooden door in front of them, they finally entered the bedroom. It was just as sparse as everything in the place. A mound of hay used for a bed, a hole in the wall for a window and a hanging lantern. He did have something extra: a training bag. "Here is my room. We play and train for little time. I have to sleep after."

"What is this?" Goku was touching the bag.

"You punch it! Oon got for me one time." He punched it a couple of times to demonstrate. They spent the next ten minutes punching the bag.

"Hyah!" Goku sent a punch hurtling towards the bag and his fist went into the bag.

"Wow! You broke it!" Tefa wiped some sweat off his brow. "We wrestle for a little bit? We can't use bag anymore." He still had energy he wanted to burn.

"Yeah!" He lunged at Tefa and they tumbled. They rolled around on the floor, each one gaining the upper hand at points. Each one still stark naked, it soon grew hard to grasp the other as the sweat made each boy slick. Laying side by side, huffing Tefa started.

"I like you. You are strong."

"You are too! Do you 'like like' me?"

"What difference?"

"Oolong said that when you like someone, you are friends, when you 'like like' someone, you almost love someone, and then after time, you really do love them and want babies with them. Oh, he also said that when your pee-pee gets hard, then you like what they look like. It's weird if you ask me." Goku explained to the best of his ability.

"Weird?" Tefa contemplated what he heard and what he could comprehend. He was just about as innocent as Goku was. "How does a pee-pee get hard?"

"I dunno, Oolong's got hard one time, but that's the only time I've ever seen it happen."

"Let us try to make pee-pee hard. You look cool. We try and live with nature and you have a part of nature on you." Tefa grabbed Goku's tail and lightly held it up to show what he was talking about.

"Ok." Goku sat up with Tefa following suit.

"How we begin?"

"Well when Oolong's got hard, we were just talking. He was naked like you were though. Hmmm" Goku leaned in for a closer look at Tefa's small package. Any ideas?"

"I do not know. " He was looking at his crotch with Goku.

"Maybe you only like girls? That's how Oolong is."

"Maybe. I never thought about it."

"It might be broken." Goku reached forward and grabbed it. "Yeah, it's definitely soft." He started to move the squishy, tiny piece of flesh around in his hand.

"That feels weird." Tefa was squirming just a bit. Goku stopped to make sure he wasn't hurting his new friend. "Why stop? It not bad weird, good weird. Here, let me show you." Tefa leaned forward and grabbed Goku's, doing what Goku did to his.

"It does feel weird. H- hey, yours is hard now!" Goku said, pointing at Tefa's now erect penis in astonishment.

"You are right! Thanks! Told you I like how you look." Tefa stopped his unknowing jerk-off of Goku.

"You're welcome! Awwwwwn. I'm tired now. What about you?" Goku didn't get enough stimulation to get hard.

"Yes, sleep time. How I get this soft again?" Tefa stood up along with Goku.

"Oolong's just went soft on it's own. Your's should too."

"Ok, good. Night Goku. You are good person." Goku laid down in the hay, Tefa blew out the lantern they had lit earlier, and he joined Goku in the hay.

"Is it ok if I use you as a pillow? Grampa would always let me." Goku said in the dark.

"I do not mind."

Goku repositioned himself between Tefa's legs and laid his head down on his crotch. "Hey, it got soft again!"

"Yes, just like you said. You know lot Goku." He put his hand on Goku's head as he said it.

"Haha, My grampa, Oolong and Bulma taught me." Goku had a big open grin on his face.

"Awwwwwn" Tefa yawned and drifted to sleep.

_Tefa's a cool guy. I wonder if he'll come with us. He's not always yelling at me and he's almost as tough as me! My stomach feels light right now. Maybe that t-rex was bad. _ Goku continued thinking until he finally succumbed to his tiredness.

Will they be able to help fix the gate, or was this just a day of relaxation? Watch Goku take more slow steps towards figuring out the birds and the bees in the next chapter of Butterflies.

**End Note: **Look, something completely not in the series! I made it really long to make up for not getting a chapter out sooner. Hope it wasn't too ridiculous and it brings me to the question: Do you want Tefa to go with them? If he does, he'll become at least somewhat important and it will allow the story to veer off even more. If not, then that's fine too. I'd like your opinion on this dear reader. So give your opinion in a review or PM me. While you're at it, favorite and/or follow. If you want to of course. See ya next chapter! Also don't try and decipher the language, I just used random combinations on consonants and vowels.

~Fifer Terst~


End file.
